Luke, meu menino Ele vai voltar
by Heellynha Chase Jackson Angelo
Summary: -Meu filho. Que bom que você veio. Entre. Seu almoço está pronto.  Infelizmente, May Castellan nunca mais iria dizer isso para seu verdadeiro filho, Luke Castellan.  E agora cabe a Hermes dizer que seu pequeno menino não voltará mais para casa.


Luke e May pertencem ao Tio Rick.  
Hermes a mitologia.  
Fic original.

* * *

-Meu filho. Que bom que você veio. Entre. Seu almoço está pronto.

Todas as vezes que alguém aparecia na casa de May Castellan ela se lembrava de seu filho. Luke Castellan. E Hermes sofria ao ver o estado de sua amada. E sofria ainda mais agora, que tinha que contar a ela que Luke Castellan está morto. Era uma noite turbulenta. Raios e trovões estalavam no céu. Chovia fortemente. Pelo menos o clima estava adequado a sintuação. Hermes parou na porta. Não fazia sentido bater. Ele apenas abriu a porta e entrou. May fazia sanduiches. Ao velo, ela abriu um lindo sorriso que fez Hermes suspirar pesadamente.

-Meu amor, que bom que veio. Nosso menino chegara em breve. Sente-se. Não demorará. – Hermes entristeceu-se mais e se sentou no sofá. May o olhou confusa. – O que há de errado meu amor? Nosso menino chegará em breve. Não vai querê-lo ver triste.

-May, - Dizer seu nome era como cravar uma estaca em seu peito, uma flecha em sua alma, era como atirar fogo e álcool nele. – Sente-se. Preciso lhe contar algo importante. – Ela se sentou olhando fixamente para Hermes.

-O que há de errado? Nosso menino voltará logo. Não vai gostar de vê-lo triste. – Ela repetiu sorrindo tentando fazer Hermes animar-se.

-May, nosso… nosso… - ele tentava se manter calmo. Tentava dizer o nome de Luke, mas aquilo era pior que a estaca, pior que a flecha, pior que o fogo, era pior que a morte, pior que todos os castigos. Aquilo era tortuoso demais. Ele suspirou. – Ele não vai voltar. – May o olhou confusa, mas sorriu. Ela não ouviu o que ele disse.

-Meu amor, nosso menino já vai voltar. Só foi…

-May, - Hermes a cortou. Era doloroso ver a esperança de May. – Ele não vai voltar. Ele… - A voz tremeu. Por que era tão doloroso dizer que Luke morreu? Era apenas mais um semi-deus, e um que traiu todos. Mas não era APENAS mais um semi-deus. Era Luke Castellan. O filho de Hermes. E não era apenas um traidor, era um herói. Mas acima de tudo era filho de Hermes. – Ele… não vai voltar. É tarde.

-Não. Não é. Luke vai voltar. Luke, meu menino. Ele vai voltar. – Hermes sabia que era inútil dizer isso a May. Então desistiu e suspirou. – Meu menino chegará para o almoço. Eu fiz o almoço dele. Você o verá. Está tão crescido. Ainda me lembro do menino que brincava no balanço. As veze ele já chegou. Deve está se balançando no balanço. Sabe como é nosso menino.

-Sim May. Sei como é nosso menino.

-Viu. Nosso menino vai chegar.

-Sim May. – Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela.

-Devo terminar de fazer o almoço. Meu menino já vai voltar. – E ela correu para a cozinha para fazer mais sanduiches. Hermes triste olhou para a foto de Luke com uns nove anos. Sorrindo feliz. Faltando dois dentinhos na frente. O menino de Hermes sorrindo. Hermes sorriu. Olho pela janela e apreciou o balanço agora vazio. Lembrou-se de seu menino. De seu lindo filho que voava no balanço com rapidez. Tão rápido quanto o pai corria. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Hermes. Agora o balanço não voava. Não era rápido como Hermes corria. Não segurava o custoso e bagunceiro menino de Hermes. Luke não estava mais lá. E aquilo apertou o coração do deus. Ele olhou para a cozinha onde May preparava o almoço de seu filho que nunca chegaria. Mas quem sabe chegasse? Um ponto de esperança inundou o coração de Hermes, me se foi ao lembrar-se do corpo do filho imóvel no chão do olimpo. May cantarolava. Hermes sorriu para ela e se virou pela ultima vez para olhar o balanço vazio onde o pequeno menino de Hermes um dia voou.

* * *

Deixem review vai.  
Custa nada.  
Espero que gostem.  
Eu quase chorei escrevendo.  
Espero que tenham gostado.

Se você acha que pode melhorar Review.  
Se você gostou Review  
Se tem sugestões Review  
Se quer recomendar Recomendação (hehe)  
Se choro Review  
Se riu Se tem humor negro(kkk', brincando) review.  
Enfim, deixem review vai.

Se acha que cai a mão Como eu digitaria sendo que eu dou REVIEW?  
Se acha que faz mal a saúde Mito. Não existe. Eu to viva e saudavel.  
Se acha que faz bem a saude da autora Certissimo.

Deu pra entender neh?  
beijinhoskisskiss


End file.
